


Gavin is an Idiot

by thilesluna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Jeremavin, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a big dumb CRUSH on Michael and Gavin and Gavin is an idiot that Michael has to put up with every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin is an Idiot

Jeremy being afraid to bring up the fact that the last time the crew went out to the bar, Gavin cornered him by the bathroom and they made out to the point where he was grinding up against Gav’s body where he was pushed in the wall because the Michael/Gavin thing is so well known that when the cops see the 00Mogar on the loose, they start to look for Gavin’s Sanchez too.

Jeremy avoiding both of them even though he was starting to feel like he was really getting in with the crew–Ryan _laughed_  at a joke he made and not the murder laugh he uses to scare the shit out of people, like a full on laugh because the _look_  on Geoff’s face when Jeremy snarked right back–and hating it because he just wants the crew to like him 

(if he’s being honest he wants more than just that from Michael or Gavin or _both_ –and holy god, Bonertown, USA: population Jeremy Dooley) 

Jeremy getting cornered again, this time by Michael and this time in his own goddamn apartment. Michael getting up in his face and demanding to know what the fuck is wrong with him because if he has to listen to Gavin’s whiney-ass any more about how much he misses Jeremy, Michael’s gonna have to do something drastic. Jeremy looking down at his feet with a flushed face apologizing and trying to explain without getting Gavin in trouble with Michael because have you seen the way they look at each other? And Jeremy has only been there a few months and he doesn’t wanna cause any problems.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just–it’s…it’s hard,” Jeremy tries.

“What’s hard, hanging out with your fucking crew?” Michael shoots back crowding him closer to the wall.

Jeremy falters. He _wants_  to spend Saturday’s at the shooting range with Ryan and Michael and he _wants_ to go on shopping sprees with Jack and Gavin and Lindsay. He _wants_  so badly but he also doesn’t want everything to be awkward because he can’t get rid of his crush on not one, but _two_  of his crew members.

“No–” he starts, stalling until he can think up something that doesn’t make him sound like a high schooler. “I just–I don’t want to fuck anything up,” he says finally.

Michael stares at him. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

Jeremy’s face is really hot and he thinks he’s sweating. He definitely knows for sure his hands are shaking. “It’s stupid. It’s something I’m working out? I know thats a bullshit answer, but it’s true.”

“Jeremy, look at me,” Michael demands. He wants to shake his head or refuse or maybe get some det cord and blow a hole in his floor so he can disappear. “Jeremy,” Michael says again, his voice softer. “Look at me for a second.” He looks up and tries a little half smile that he’s sure comes out like a grimace. 

“Are you okay?”

It’s not the question he was expecting. “Michael I’m–”

“No I want you to really think about it. If there’s someone after you or you’re in some sort of shit–”

“No!” Jeremy wants to laugh but he thinks if he does, he might cry. “Nothing like that.”

Michael’s still looking at him with this weird look that’s like half concerned mom and half _hurt_. “Why can’t you tell us then? Why avoid me and Gavin?”

“Because whenever I’m around you guys, I–I want to kiss you!” Jeremy sputters, pushing past Michael to stand in his kitchen. “I don’t want to be the weird guy who spends all his time with his cats, but I’m worried that if I get any closer to you assholes, I’m going to do something dumb and ruin everything!” He starts pacing. Michael is uncharacteristically silent, his eyes tracking Jeremy. “I love this crew. I love my job. I love going to work and robbing shit and making the whole goddamned city our collective bitch–” Michael snorts a little at that– “I am not going to throw that away because I’ve got a stupid crush on you guys.”

Silence descends on the apartment. Jeremy feels like he just ran a mile and it takes him a second to calm himself down. He starts to run through ways he might be able to stay on the crew but avoid Michael and Gavin for pretty much forever. It doesn’t look good.

“I’m gonna strangle Gavin,” Michael says.

Wait. What?

“I’m totally going to kick his ass,” Michael fumes. 

“Um–” Maybe Michael knows about Gavin kissing him? Jeremy calculates how quickly he could dive for the window before Michael kills him. It _still_  doesn’t look good.

“He said he _talked_  to you about all of this!” Michael yells.

Jeremy counts steps to the window. “All of what?”

“This,” Michael says, gesturing between himself and Jeremy. “He said he caught you on the way out of the bathroom the last time we all went out!”

“Um, he did. But–I mean–it was probably my fault,” Jeremy says. He can’t be responsible for breaking up Team Nice Dynamite. He _won’t_. 

“Jeremy–” and he can’t _handle_  that soft voice from Michael any more.

“Look, I’m really sorry. It was an accident and–”

“Jeremy. Gavin was supposed to _ask_ you,” Michael interrupts, “if you wanted to go on a date. With us. Both of us.”

Jeremy stares at Michael, his mouth slightly open. “What?”

“That little fucker. What did he do to you? He came back all happy and bubbly but I thought it was because you said yes! And _then_  you started avoiding us!” Michael explains.

“Oh,” is all Jeremy can muster. 

Michael’s face is red as he dials his phone. He puts it on speaker as soon as it starts ringing.

“Hello Micoo!”

“GAV YOU FUCKING DONUT WHAT DID YOU DO!” Jeremy can imagine Gavin holding the phone away from his ear. 

“Wot?”

“You did this to Jeremy. He’s all sweaty and mopey.” Which while true is a little unfair. “What did you _do_?” Michael demands.

“Oi, I didn’t–”

“Did you _ask_ him like I said?” Michael cuts in.

“I mean–” comes Gavin’s tinny voice. “Didn’t really have time to ask with his tongue down my throat.” Jeremy swallows thickly.

“So,” Michael says low and dangerous, “you cornered him. Made out with him. And then never talked to him about it after than?”

“Uh…oh shite. I buggered it didn’t I?”

“LITTLE BIT.” Michael screams. “On top of that, you got to make out with him and I didn’t, you prick.” Michael sounds legitimately upset about it and Jeremy feels his ears pink at that. “Jeremy.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Will you go out with us? Like on dates and all that gay stuff?” Michael asks.

“Um, yes. Yeah. I’d love that, actually,” Jeremy says quickly.

“WAS THAT REALLY SO HARD GAVIN?” yells Michael turning his attention back to the phone. 

“Micoo–”

“I’m going to hang up on you. Then I’m going to kiss Jeremy until his lips are all red and we both want to rip each others clothes off. His apartment is 20 minutes from the penthouse,” Michael says. “I bet you could shave at least 5 off, the way you drive.” He cuts off Gavin’s indignant squawking with a press of his thumb.

“Michael, I–”

Michael grins at him and advances like a big cat stalking it’s prey. “Shut up, Lil J. I’ve got some catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on my tumblr @scrob-lord come say hi!


End file.
